Wanting To Be Together With You
by Princess Senshi
Summary: Even after 6 years have passed, Princess Lady Serenity still waited for the return of her Prince Charming. But what will happen when an old friend comes to visit and an enemy comes back? Will she forget about Helios as she gets closer to this friend?
1. Pondering and Cherished Memories

**Disclaimer: **From out of nowhere, a pink beam of light that could easily have won against a lazer light show shot down from the heavens and easily parted the depressing clouds. A figure materialized in the intense column of light and stepped out, shoes clacking loudly against the concrete ground. There stood a beautiful girl the age of 16 dressed in a light pink gown. You would have easily mistaken her for her mother, for she also had a yellow crescent moon symbol on her head. But this young lady had ruby eyes instead of blue and her pink hair was up in cone-shaped odangos. There in that mass of cotton candy hair, between the rabbit ears, was a little grey kitten. It too had a crescent moon symbol on its forehead. It had pink eyes and wore a collar with a jingling golden bell.

They both smiled politely and the pink-haired teen spoke. "Hello, I am Princess Lady Serenity of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo, but you all know me better as Chibiusa." She did a graceful curtsy, making the kitten hang on to one of the odangos.

"And I'm Diana!! Princess Lady Serenity's guardian cat!!" said the kitten.

It was now Chibiusa's turn to speak again. "We're here as thanks to Lady Kisara, the author of this story, for making me the star of her very first Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon fanfic." The two both took a deep breath then chorused, "Lady Kisara does not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. She is just borrowing the characters for a little fun. They rightfully belong to Miss Naoko Takeuchi, whom she would like to thank for making, in her opinion, the best anime and manga ever. On that note, so no one will get confused, this story is a mix of both anime and manga. If you haven't watched the anime or read the manga, they are both up on Youtube. Also, there is a list of anime/manga references at the end of the story. Please do not expect Lady Kisara to update quickly, because she is currently planning a story for Fiction Press. That and she is only 13 years old, who as you can guess, is in 8th Grade. If she were to type on FanFiction first rather than do her homework, she would surely fail and get kicked off the computer. As I said before, she is only **_13 years old_**, so do not expect her to write lemons. To quote her, 'I'm lucky enough to know about making out and all that stuff, I'm really naive.'"

The duo gasped and their smiles turned into grins. "On with the show!!"

~~*~~

Long pastel locks were slightly ruffled by the cool breeze, as a young ruby-eyed princess stood at her balcony, watching the sunrise chase away the night and taint the sky with pink and orange hues. It was a beautiful day of peace, the same as it always had been since she **(1)**came back from the past for the very last time after defeating Nehellenia once and for all. Most people would wish for this age to last for eternity, but others desire an exciting change in the daily routine of their life.

And the pink-haired princess was one of the few.

She was now 16; old enough to be called Princess Lady Serenity, though almost everyone still called her Chibiusa. She now had the long legs and soft breasts that she dreamt of for so long, and this time it wasn't just because of a spell. She was finally a beautiful lady like her mother.

Chibiusa sighed. Her dream was _almost _complete; known only to a close few, becoming a true lady was only _half_ of her dream. The other half…

**(2)**Was to have a prince of her own…

And there was only one Prince Charming she had in mind.

"Helios…" she whispered.

It had been 6 years since she last saw the white-haired Priest of Earth and Elysion and she had been anxious to see him once again. She watched him **(3)**ride back to Elysion on the back of the snow-white Pegasus, looking much more like a prince than a priest. She had been waiting patiently for his return ever since.

Well, okay. Not so patiently.

But it's not like it was her fault; she was _in love._ She longed to be with her significant other. At first Chibiusa had wondered whether maybe what she thought was love was actually just a silly schoolgirl crush. But she had waited for Helios all this time; she hadn't let go of him and she wasn't going to let go of him. If that wasn't love then she didn't what love is.

But it had been 6 years, _6 painfully long years. _To Helios it would have been somewhere around a century since the last time they saw each other, so how come he hasn't reunited with his 'maiden' yet? She had been enduring the pain and sorrow in her heart all this time, but she believed that once Helios came back that it would all be worth it.

She just wished that he would come back _soon._

How much longer would she have to wait for her Prince Charming's return?

"Lady Serenity," a voice called, disrupting her pondering. It was probably a good thing with the way her thoughts were going.

She heaved a heavy sigh before turning around to face the pink-eyed, grey kitten. "Yes?"

"It's time for breakfast," she said with a smile.

"You go ahead, Diana. I'll be right down," Chibiusa replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Diana with a somewhat taunting voice. "I heard we're having pancakes today…"

The mere mention of food made Chibiusa's stomach growl, but she fought the urge to go down to breakfast and sink her teeth into those fresh pancakes with blueberry or maple syrup…

_No!!! You've got to be strong!!! _She shook her head a little to clear her mind and said through gritted teeth, "I'm not hungry. I'll starve myself and then I'll come down."

Diana raised an eyebrow but it quickly turned into amusement as she was struggling to keep herself from laughing out loud. The mere thought of Chibiusa skipping a meal let alone starving herself was funny. After all, she did get her mother's eating habits. A few snickers managed to escape and she immediately took off out the door.

Chibiusa shook her head sadly and turned back around to the rapidly rising sun.

**(4)**_Ever since the day that I first met you _

_The love deep in my heart has started to shine_

_But my love causes so much sorrow_

_So I broke off my glance oh-so quietly_

Anytime she was alone, she would reminisce and cherish those happy times of long ago. She remembered the times when she was just an innocent little girl flying in the air alongside a white Pegasus with snowy-white wings, a golden horn, and a bluish-white mane. But it was all no use, it had been too long; too much time had passed by. No matter how hard or how long she tried, she couldn't remember how bright his amber eyes looked, how her heart would react irrationally and abnormally whenever he was around, how soft his lips were against hers…

How his gentle voice would sound when he called her 'maiden'…

_Your actions that never meant anything_

_And all those ordinary words that you spoke_

_Each and every time I remember_

_I feel as though tears were going to fall_

The pink princess sighed again. Good memories also brought back the bad ones. It had made her feel so special when Helios called her that, but it hurt just as much, if not more, to find out that she wasn't the maiden Helios was looking for. Sailor Moon had the courage, beauty, and strength that she didn't possess and she felt useless and not needed.

**(5)**_"A princess yet a soldier… protected by the moonlight… with a beautiful dream… The chosen maiden who holds the crystal that shall melt the seal of the Golden Crystal…"_

She had run away and a few moments later, Helios appeared. With a kiss he assured her that she was always needed, that Sailor Moon was that strong because of her help. He had promised to see her again and told her not to cry, then vanished.

Unbeknownst to her, a solitary tear had slid down her cheek, followed by a few more. Once she had felt the warm rivulets of salty water running down her face, she refused to cry herself out. She was a lady now, not the child she used to be. She had to be strong for she was one day going to be the queen. But it was futile; in the end she walked back inside her room and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

_Love brings a lonely, lonely heart  
I am just all alone now  
Lonely, lonely heart  
And all the joy and pain that I feel, I am always  
Dreaming it just by myself every time  
Love brings a lonely, lonely heart  
But even so, I know that someday it will come  
While I am being held in your strong arms, forever I will feel  
I always want to be together with you…  
_

She wanted to see Helios so badly. She believed he would come back for her, but when? She wanted to be with him now!!!

"Helios, when will I see you again?" she asked quietly, hoping that the said priest would somehow be able to hear her silent and desperate pleas.

Chibiusa sniffed and took a shaky breath. If she didn't come down soon, everyone else would get suspicious and without doubt send someone to fetch her. She got up from the bed and wiped the tears away, then proceeded to exit her room. But not without a glance at her vanity, where she knew one of the most important, if not the most important, belongings rested inside her drawer.

~~*~~

**Anime/Manga references:  
****(1) **From the anime: Chibiusa came back to the future after defeating Nehellenia who was brought back by Sailor Galaxia.  
**(2) **From the manga: Yume 2, Volume 12-Mercury Dream. While sitting on a swing, Chibiusa thinks about her dream to become a true lady like her mother and perhaps to find a prince of her own (I don't think it mentions the 'prince' part in the anime. I'm not entirely sure; it's been a while since I watched the anime).  
**(3) **From the manga: Yume 9, Volume 15-Earth and Moon Dream. Instead of transforming into a Pegasus like in the anime, he instead calls upon a Pegasus.  
**(4) **I actually translated the song and changed the words around so it would fit the music. I also made a video of it on Youtube. If you want, you can see it for yourself at .com/watch?v=xL6EodHXxts  
**(5)** From the manga: this was something that Helios often said. He was told to look for the maiden who could break the seal of the Golden Crystal in a vision from Princess Lady Serenity.

**A/N:** Hope you like it and please review!


	2. Try and try until you die or succeed!

"You're awfully quiet today, Chibiusa."

Chibiusa was so deep in her thoughts that she jumped out of her chair when a voice called out to her. She looked up to see Ami looking at her with slightly worried eyes and now the whole table's attention had now been diverted to her.

"Yeah. Usually you're talking about the latest news at school or about celebrities," Makoto added.

Chibiusa racked her brain for an excuse and found one that was at least half-true. "There's just nothing new to talk about," she replied.

"That's true…" Minako agreed. "It's been peaceful lately…"

"_Too _peaceful," the Princess interjected. "I know we should be grateful for it, but I wish something new and exciting happened…" Chibiusa said dejectedly.

"Does Usagi cooking even better than Makoto count?" Rei joked and got a laugh from everyone until an annoyed voice sounded through the dining room.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, REI!?!?!?!?" Neo-Queen Serenity shouted as she entered the room with her husband, King Endymion right beside her.

The laughter instantly died down to snickering when the royal couple took their seats at the head of the table. "Don't make me blast you off the face of the Earth, Rei!! You know I can!!" the odango-haired blonde threatened with her fist shaking in the air.

"Neo-Queen Serenity really is Usagi in so many ways…" Luna muttered to Diana and Artemis, but went unheard by Her Majesty. They knew that she was more than capable of blasting someone off the planet, but they also knew that she would never do that to her friends, family, or anyone without a good reason.

"Take it easy, Usako," King Endymion said with a sweat drop. "It's too early…"

"Okay, Mamo-chan," she pouted as she reached for the bacon. "So what's new?"

Unexpectedly, Chibiusa answered with bitterness in her voice, "Nothing's new."

All chattering ceased as everyone's eyes turned to Chibiusa once again, only this time, there was not only but shock in everyone's expressions. King Endymion was about to say something but Neo-Queen Serenity held his hand and squeezed it. He turned to her and the moment their eyes met it seemed like a message had passed between them.

"Is something wrong, Chibiusa?" the Queen asked gently.

Chibiusa looked down at her lap and answered, "It's just been so boring lately…"

A moment of silence followed as the royal couple looked at their daughter, the Queen having a thoughtful look on her beautiful features. The deafening silence was then broken by Chibiusa's question.

"May I be excused?" she asked sullenly.

Neo-Queen Serenity was interrupted from her thinking and after looking at her daughter and another moment of thought she said, "You may."

The silence was further impeded by the scraping of a chair and footsteps against the marble floor, then the sound of a door opening and closing shut.

The room seemed to have held its breath until Chibiusa left the room; once she did, chatter erupted once again, though it wasn't as loud and happy-sounding as before. No one in the Crystal Palace was used to seeing their usually cheerful, pink-haired princess sulking; maybe it was just because she's a lady now and not like her childish self. But as Chibiusa's mother, Neo-Queen Serenity there was something more to it, and it wasn't the reason she gave. Even when she was just Usagi in the 20th Century and she didn't know that Chibiusa was her daughter, her maternal side always kicked in when something was wrong. She looked worriedly at the chair Chibiusa had once been in and then an idea hit her like lightning. As she thought about it, her frown slowly turned into a smile, and then into a grin that reached her ears and made you think of the Cheshire Cat.

As King Endymion looked up from his eggs and bacon, he noticed his wife's creepy smile and inched his chair away from her; he knew that smile and it wasn't good. The last time she smiled like that was on his birthday, and the whole East side of the palace had been burned down. It was easy to tell what had happened considering the fact that the little accident had started from the kitchen and the only person near the kitchen was the 'Sovereign of Earth' who leaned on a wall whistling casually.

Suddenly, _Usagi _had an uncontrollable fit of giggles and her eyes shifted suspiciously, further creeping out not only King Endymion but also the whole table.

Rei, who sat nearest to King Endymion, got the silent message that was passed around the table between the Inner Senshi. She then cleared her throat, getting King Endymion's attention and she tilted her head toward the mad-looking Usagi. His eyes widened and his expression asked the question "_Do I have to_?"

Rei and the others nodded their heads vigorously and he sighed with defeat. He now turned to his seemingly-mad Usagi and cautiously waved his hand in front of her face. "Usako???"

Usagi immediately fell back down to Earth and her grin changed into a normal smile, though you could still see she was just as excited as before that she was practically shaking. She batted her eyelashes and asked, "What is it, Mamo-chan?"

Oversized sweatdrops formed at the back of everyone's head and Mamoru answered, "Nothing. It's just not nice to make food wait…?" His answer turned to a question because of his uncertainty.

"Oh, right!!" Usagi then picked up a fork and a spoon and started to devour the food heartily. Through a full mouth she said, "Mako-chan, I need you to do something for me…"

~~*~~

Without thinking, Chibiusa went to her vanity then took out her most important belonging. She walked to her bed and plopped down on it, never taking her eyes off the item.

It was a little golden bell that was decorated with an engraving of a ribbon and a light pink crystal in the middle. Above the heart was a five-pointed star with a pair of dark-pink wings and perched on the bell was a pink, crown-like ornament. The bell was connected to a pink, heart-shaped handle with 3 yellow stars on each side. The Crystal Carillon didn't work anymore; if it did she wouldn't be like this right now. Still, she kept it for the memories and maybe one day it would work again. And right now, she was determining whether that day was today.

"Twinkle Yell!!!" she shouted as she held up the bell.

The tiny clapper moved and swung around, hitting the sides of the bell and making what Chibiusa swore was the most beautiful music she's ever heard. Nothing happened though; the pink heart encrusted in the bell didn't even glow one bit. Chibiusa sighed, she hoped that it would work but she didn't expect Helios to appear. After all, the Crystal Carillon was only for _battle_ and the all possible threats were gone.

Chibiusa laid her head on the soft pillow and placed the Crystal Carillon beside her, hoping that perhaps it would help her dream about Helios. Oddly enough, she hadn't had any dreams about him for a few years now. She slowly closed her eyes and was eventually succumbed by sleep.


	3. Imminent Danger?

"Hey, guys!! Look what I found!!"

Immediately, more boys crowded around the spot where their friend sat crouched down. They mimicked the boy and crouched down to look at the object while some knelt down for a closer look.

There, partially buried in dirt, was a shard of what looked like a black stone. The little boy who found it gingerly took it and turned it in his hand, getting exclamations of awe from the way the stone glittered in the sunlight. Occasionally, the stone would appear to have grey smoke swirling inside it, awing the children even more.

"Lemme touch it!!" cried a boy.

As the said boy reached for the stone, the boy holding it roughly pushed him away, much to the shock of the others.

"What was that for!?"

"That was so uncalled for!!!"

_Yes, that's it…_

"It's mine!!! I found it!!" retorted the suspect.

Suddenly, the black shard glowed an ominous purple that made the boy holding the shard drop it. But instead of falling to the ground, it became suspended in mid-air, as if someone was holding it. The black shard pulsed and sent streams of dark energy while eerie laughter echoed from it, making all the children run away in fright.

_Foolish children…_

The shard flew into the air and spun around a few times as if looking for something. It then proceeded its ascent and sent forth more streams of dark energy. Not far, other shards not unlike each other were unearthed and in a matter of seconds, more shards of the same stone appeared. Like a magnet, the shards came together and with a blinding light, a pitch-black crystal ball appeared in its place.

The orb seemed to have come to life as grey smoke swirled around inside and more smoke came out of nowhere and surrounded the crystal ball. From the depths of the crystal ball, two glowing coals appeared. But instead of looking warm, they radiated a sense of coldness.

_Hmmm…It seems I'll need a little assistance…_

~~~~

The rest of the week went by quickly for Chibiusa. She had hoped that _something _would happen, but she never really expected anything to. Now she considered her mom cooking better than Makoto something new and exciting, and _that _wasn't even possible ---- not even with all the power in the Universe!! Now she learned to never keep her hopes up for fear of getting them crushed. In other words, it was the same boring routine of her life…

Outside, the stars that dotted the sky ubiquitously shone by themselves for there was no moon tonight. Chibiusa was sitting in her room, reading _Pegasus in the Moonlight _by Tomoko Takase, a personal friend of Makoto. She loved the book so much that she was pretty sure that she read the whole thing more than 5 times and could recite her favorite lines by heart. But she barely got past the fifth page when she remembered _him. _Now even thinking about his name brought back memories; both pleasant and painful.

Chibiusa immediately shut the book and placed it on her side table. She closed her eyes and let herself be enveloped by the cushiony soft mattress as she fell backwards. How long she lay there like that, she knew not, but eventually, the sound of someone knocking against the wooden double doors snapped the Princess out of her trance.

Not wanting her solitude to be interrupted she said, "Go away. Not in the mood…"

"Not even for me? That's too bad," a familiar voice yelled through the door.

Chibiusa's eyes widened and she bolted for the door. She threw it open with enough force to unhinge it and there, in a black dress, stood the Senshi of Saturn.

"Hotaru!!!" the Princess shouted and immediately hugged her friend tightly.

Hotaru laughed and returned the hug eagerly. "Long time no see!!"

"How'd you get here?" Chibiusa asked as her happiness was replaced with curiosity and confusion. "I thought you were on Saturn…"

"Well, Mako-chan asked me to come. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are here too. The Queen said that we needed a vacation," Hotaru answered.

"Really!? How long are you staying here!?" Chibiusa asked incredulously.

"A month, give or take a few days. If Neo-Queen Serenity will let us leave that is…" Hotaru replied.

"Finally!!! Some girl time!!!" Chibiusa squealed. "By the way, didn't I tell you to stop wearing anything black!?"

"Uh, yeah…" Hotaru laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"Which is why we're going shopping!! Unless you want to do something else!! Sightseeing!? Makeovers!? Or how about --- "

"Actually, Chibiusa…" Hotaru began apologetically. "I'm a little tired."

"Oh…" The pink-haired girl's smile faltered a bit then turned into a bigger smile. "That's alright!! We have tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that!! Heck, we have a month!!"

"Or more, depends on the Queen," Hotaru added and laughed along with her best friend and pried her arms off from around her neck. "You know where to find me," the dark-haired girl said and left for her room.

"I'll see you later then!!" Chibiusa called anxiously as Hotaru turned a corner.

~~~~

"It's nice to see you again," Neo-Queen Serenity greeted.

The King, Queen, and Inner Senshi were all in the Throne Room welcoming back the Senshi of Wind and the Senshi of the Ocean.

"Same here, Your Majesty," Michiru replied as she stood up from a bow. Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Seriously!! Friends don't need to call each other silly titles!!" the Queen complained, then addressed everyone. "That applies to all of you too!!"

"You haven't changed since the last time we saw you, Usagi," Haruka remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she shouted.

"I never said it was a bad thing, Koneko-chan," Haruka responded.

"Good."

"She didn't say it was a good thing either," Rei added, smirking.

"REI-CHAN!!!" Usagi cried.

"I love you just the way you are, Usako," King Endymion cut in as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Oh, Mamo-chan," the Queen cooed to her husband. She looked like she was about to kiss him, but as she leaned in, someone cut in of course.

Well, okay. Not someone.

"SAVE IT FOR LATER!!!" everyone but Haruka and Michiru shouted.

The King chuckled while the Queen muttered under her breath. Something about 'bitter' and 'alone for the rest of their lives…'

"Well, at least save it until I leave," Rei added as she walked in the direction of the huge golden doors. "Which is in 3… 2… 1…"

~~~~

"I really wish those two can control themselves," Rei mumbled to herself. "But then again, maybe it's just Usagi…"

She sat in front of the Sacred Fire doing her daily fire reading. True, it wasn't really necessary considering the time of peace Crystal Tokyo had entered since the defeat of Chaos, but the fire maiden had insisted. After all, you could never be too sure. Besides, Chaos _will _be reborn, and that was something they had to watch out for. That and the last time Rei ignored her visions, they found themselves at the mercy of Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90…

As the fire maiden closed her eyes, clasped her hands, and focused on the fire, everything became deathly silent. The fire before her remained unchanging even when she threw more salt at it. Then, something suddenly flashed before her eyes. But before she could distinguish what it was, it had gone as quickly as it had come.

Rei's eyes snapped open and looked closely at the fire, as if what she saw would come back.

"What was that…?" she asked herself quietly. She moved closer to the fire and fell into a deep state of concentration once again. Minutes passed by and nothing happened. The priestess broke sweat from the effort; it usually wasn't this hard to see visions a second time considering the fact that she had been doing this for centuries. Whatever it was that she saw, clearly didn't want to be seen.

"Oh Sacred Fire, provide me with your guidance. Please, show me the forces that threaten this time of peace…" she chanted. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!!!"

The fire leaped and roared at her request and the image showed itself again. In the heart of the flames, she could make out four figures with who seemed to be familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. As she looked closer to examine the image, something microscopic seemed to have hit her eye and she winced and rubbed her eye.

Rei blinked a few times until her vision cleared. But it was futile, the vision was gone and the flames had returned to their usual crackling. She was now covered in cold sweat as she wondered, not who the figures were, but if they were a threat.

~~~~

Starlight shone through the windows along the hallways of Crystal Palace as the Senshi of Fire raced through the corridors to the King and Queen. Almost everyone would be asleep by now, considering it was near midnight, but their Majesties had to know of her vision. Rei didn't care whether she woke someone up, this was important; her vision could be warning her of an oncoming threat.

Before she could even make it to the center of the palace, however, a white beam of light that could be seen from miles away hit her very destination.

Realizing this was what the vision had been warning her about, Rei shouted, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!" And clad in her red fuku, she rushed toward the light as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Sailor Mars!!! Are you there!?"

The Soldier of Flame and Passion lifted up her wrist and her crimson watch popped upon, showing the usually calm blue-haired Senshi of Wisdom frantic with worry.

"I'm here!!"

"This beam of light seems to be coming from the Amazon Jungle!" she notified her.

"I'm on my way, Mercury!!" Mars responded and the communicator blacked out.

~~~~

Once everyone got there however, what they saw shocked them to their very core. Especially Rei, for these people were ones they hadn't seen for thousands of years. But who they were did not matter, though they certainly knew who these people were, the question was _why?_

"Did you guys miss us?"


	4. Old Friends and Enemies

"Hey, wake up."

No answer.

"Wake up."

The pink-haired princess stirred but did not wake up.

"Come on, wake up."

"Please wake up, Princess."

A few minutes later, someone was shaking Chibiusa's shoulders but still, she did not respond. The Princess only groaned and then turned over to face the windows. She opened one of her ruby eyes a crack and saw someone walk towards the window. Realizing what this person was about to do, Chibiusa immediately shut her eyes tight.

Nothing happened.

Behind closed eyelids, Chibiusa tell the room was brighter, but only a little. She opened the same eye and saw that the curtains had been indeed drawn, and the window to the balcony had been opened, letting in a cool morning breeze. Outside, the sun was not even visible, only the orange rays of light that she knew would take at least an hour to reach the Palace and warm it up peeked out from behind the buildings. She shivered, but at least now she had a good excuse not to wake up.

"Wake up. All the other Senshi are awake."

"What's your point…?" Chibiusa asked groggily.

"It's time for training."

Instead of answering, she went back to sleep; until the answer given to her got fully processed in her mind that is. Instantly, Chibiusa sat upright in bed, getting exclamations of surprise from the people around her. Previously unaware of the fact that there were more than two people in the room, including herself, she looked around, alarmed.

Around her four-poster bed stood four people looking at her curiously. One of them had rose-colored hair that was decorated with yellow ribbons and a red flower. She looked like the oldest, most mature, and also the most feminine. The second had her blue hair in a bun and she was easily the most childish. The third had red hair tied up in a high ponytail and looked aggressive. The last of the four people had green hair and unlike the others who wore dresses that corresponded to their hair color, this person wore what looked like a biker outfit and looked quite tomboyish.

"So… Do you still remember us?" said the pink-haired one in an aristocratic tone.

"Pallapalla hopes the Princess hasn't forgotten Pallapalla!!!" shouted the blue-haired girl who was obviously Pallapalla.

"Took you a while to wake up," remarked the red-haired girl

"Did you miss us?" asked the green-haired tomboy.

Chibiusa blinked. Once, twice, three times as her little morning surprise sank in. And then she shouted.

"It's you!!! You're back!!!" she exclaimed with joy.

"Geez, you're going to wake up the dead!!" complained Vesves.

"Nice to see you too, Your Highness," Cerecere greeted.

"Same here," Junjun added.

"Yay!!! The Princess remembers Pallapalla!!" Pallapalla shouted gleefully.

Chibiusa got off of the bed and the girls' eyes followed her. Cerecere seemed to have remembered something and her smile suddenly faded as she stepped up and said quietly, "We're sorry."

At the mention of this, the others looked at her regretfully. Confused, Chibiusa asked, "About what?"

This time, Vesves answered. "That we tried to, you know… Capture your friend, Pegasus…"

The Junjun spoke, "We're really sorry that we tried to destroy a beautiful place such as Elysion and helped Nehellenia in trying to take over the world."

"Pallapalla is sorry too. Pallapalla didn't know what she was doing!!! Pallapalla is really sorry!!" she whimpered, tears building up in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay!!! The important thing is that Earth is safe!!! Besides, it's all Nehellenia's fault anyway; you were forced to do something you didn't want to do!!! You're forgiven!!!" Chibiusa assured them.

At this, the Quartet's faces brightened and Vesves asked, "Really?"

"Yeah!!!" the Princess replied, remembering her past experiences as well. "I know how it feels to be controlled and I understand you. So how about putting the past behind us and be friends?"

"Of course! Thank you so much, Princess!!" Cerecere said gratefully.

Pallapalla nodded vigorously and added, "Pallapalla would love to be the Princess' friend!!"

Junjun gave a big nod and Vesves said, "It would be an honor, Your Majesty."

Chibiusa cleared her throat and the Quartet instantly became serious and paid attention to her. "If we're going to be friends, we have to go over how to address me. Friends don't call each other silly titles!!! Chibiusa is fine!!!"

"If you say so... Chibiusa-hime!!!" Junjun joked.

The girls erupted into laughter but were cut short by Cerecere.

"Oh my gosh!!! Training starts in a few minutes!!" Cerecere notified them.

"Let's go!!! We're going to be late!!!" Junjun yelled.

"And as much of a great entrance that would make, we don't want that as our first impression," Vesves teased and pulled Chibiusa to the vanity.

And so, the Amazoness Quartet, who would soon be known as the Sailor Quartet, helped their Princess get ready for the first day of training.

~~~~

The huge training grounds were flooded with light from the ceiling. Chibiusa had forgotten that it could easily hold a baseball game, a football game, a basketball game, and a swim meet all at the same time; with the right equipment of course. Right now, the training grounds were empty and so were the many bleachers that were only on one side of the grounds. The place was designed like stadium actually, and the roof above could open to let in the sunlight or close to keep out the rain.

Even though Chibiusa hadn't been here for a long time, she was not surprised by the stadium at all. The Quartet on the other hand, was gaping at the vastness of the whole place. Chibiusa had to push them to get them walking to the center where the King, Queen, and Senshi were waiting.

"Good morning, girls," greeted Neo-Queen Serenity. Behind her were the Inner and Outer Senshi, minus Sailor Pluto.

The girls in turn curtsied and greeted back.

King Endymion stepped up and asked, "I trust you all had a good night's sleep?"

The Quartet nodded and the King spoke again. "Since you arrived on short notice, we weren't able to set up rooms for you, but I assure you that your rooms will be ready by the end of the day."

Cerecere asked shyly and politely, "If it's not too much trouble, Your Majesty, could my sisters and I share one room?"

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

Cerecere turned to the rest of the Quartet and they nodded. "We're used to sharing, Your Majesty," she explained.

"Very well," the Queen replied then turned to the group behind her. "Venus, please handle the living arrangements and help them settle down."

"Understood," Venus responded with a smile.

"Now, listen closely. The Senshi will be your teachers and your trainers," King Endymion announced.

"I'll be teaching you about Geography and Sociology," Venus said with a wink. "Knowing how to take down your enemy is useless if you don't know _where _you're enemy is or how to get there."

Sailor Jupiter spoke next, a smile slowly spreading on her face, "I'll be teaching you about Etiquette and History. If you do good, I'll give you sweets as rewards."

"I'll be teaching you about Technology," Mercury declared. "I'll also be teaching you about Science and Math. In my class, you'll be able to use devices that will help you greatly in your battles."

"And I'll be teaching you basic combat," Mars continued. "There'll be days where all you do is train either with your fellow Senshi or one of us." She gestured to the group of more experienced Senshi.

"Michiru and I will be helping Rei," said the sandy-haired blonde and gestured to the woman beside her.

"What about you, Hotaru?" Chibiusa addressed to the purple-clad Senshi.

"I'll be in your team," she answered with a grin.

"That's great!!!" Chibiusa squealed.

The King of Earth spoke once again. "Since it's your first day of training, we're going to test you're skill level."

The Quartet looked around again, expecting to see dummies or targets but there were none at all. Confused, Vesves asked, "What are we going to test our skills _on _exactly?"

"You'll see," Mars replied, a little mischievously.

"Please transform," the Queen asked.

The five girls nodded and took out their Henshin Sticks or Transformation Brooch. They were not unlike the Star Power Sticks, Crystal Change Rods, or the Lip Rods that the Inner and Outer Senshi possessed. The Quartet's Henshin Sticks had pink handle and an orb that corresponded to their owner's individual color and inside the orb was the symbol that matched the asteroid of their owner. Chibiusa took out the Pink Sugar Compact. It hadn't changed at all; it was still round and pink with a pink crystal in the shape of the heart in the middle.

The girls looked at each other and nodded, then proceeded to shout their transformation phrases.

"Ceres Power, Make Up!"

"Pallas Power, Make Up!"

"Juno Power, Make Up!"

"Vesta Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

And in a bright flash of light, there stood five girls clad in fukus. Each of the Sailor Quartet's fuku had bubble sleeves like those on Eternal Sailor Moon's, their collars had no stripes and their chokers had no pendant. Each of them had a five-pointed star in the middle of their bow, on their tiara, and on top of their knee-high white boots. They were all similar yet different; each had different earrings and different colors.

Sailor Chibi Moon's fuku on the other hand was unique compared to her guardians. Her two-striped collar, skirt, boots, and choker were pink while the bows and gem in her tiara were red. Like her mother, she had two wing-like barrettes in her hair and red circular accents on her odango, only hers had pointed white fittings resembling rabbit's ears. Her Transformation brooch shone brightly on her bow.

"Sailor Ceres!"

"Sailor Pallas!"

"Sailor Juno!!"

"Sailor Vesta!!"

"The Sailor Quartet!!"

"And Sailor Chibi Moon are here!!!"

~~~~

In the far reaches of the North Pole, where few humans dared venture, was a gigantic ice crater as well as several tall pillars of ice; an unusual formation in such a frigid and desolate place.

And unusual it was, for it was not natural as you have all guessed. This vast frozen wasteland is all that remains of the battlefield where the forces of light and darkness clashed in the distant past. A climatic battle took place here, in what was once known as D-Point; a battle that decided the fate of humanity.

A battle against Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom.

For centuries it has remained only a reminder to those who participated in this epic fight. But not all is what it seems in this frozen tundra.

A beam of purple light shot out from somewhere in the south and landed in the exact center of the crater. The light faded away and revealed a pitch-black crystal ball with swirling gray smoke inside. The glowing red coals appeared once again but only seemed to make the temperature of the area drop a few degrees lower. The eyes vanished and dark energy pulsed from the crystal ball, trying to summon another one not unlike itself.

In a few moments, there was a small, unnoticeable disturbance down below. The ice groaned and cracked from the growing stress placed upon it by not one, but two sources of this phenomenon. It finally gave way and something burst forth in shards of ice and waves of dark energy. It was another black crystal ball, only this one was on top of a long ebony staff that resembled a claw. It flew up until it was level with the other crystal ball and then glowed in response to the more powerful dark energy emanating from the first one.

_Come to me… I shall give you powers beyond your imagination… Powers that are able to defeat those who did this to you… Together, we shall get revenge…_

As the first crystal ball 'spoke,' it sent forth more dark energy. The second one responded eagerly, and a dark aura immediately surrounded it. The aura then moved strangely to take the shape of a humanoid form that soon materialized into something far from human.

A sickly pale hand with sharp red nails grasped the twisted staff. The hand was connected to an arm, and the arm was connected to a body in a tight purple dress and a head with flaming red hair and orange eyes that glinted with dangerously murder.

"I shall kill those who did this to me… Slowly and painfully…"

~~~~


End file.
